grey areas
by smartalker
Summary: Kira doesn’t always kill for justice. — MisaL


**A/N**: Edited version.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**One Last Thing**: Pretend that Misa hasn't met Light yet, and that L is a perverted fan boy.

**Grey Areas**

"Ack! Somebody touched my _butt_!" Misa shrieked, doll face loosing some of its porcelain purity as she flushed.

Two large, thickset men moved surprisingly quickly to his either side, seizing him by the upper arms. They gripped him with what felt more like metal than actually flesh. L tensed, then stilled.

He was having some trouble wiping the goofy grin from his face. Oops.

"Ne," Misa squinted at him, looking disappointed, "What'd you do that for—?"

And then she said his name.

Shock was too light a term. Terror came close—but then the absolute, chilly stillness settled in. This was her. This was Kira.

_

* * *

_

"I'm suing!" Misa snapped at the camera. She had sulked, cried, screamed, and now moved on to threatening. L tapped the microphone.

"Misa-san, we has found among your possessions—"

"You need a warrant to do that." Misa snapped. If he had taken off the blindfold, he would have seen her glaring, "Did you get one?"

"Yes—" L started indignantly. He was justice—he followed the rules even when…

Well, rules were kind of tedious sometimes.

"On what grounds?" Misa whined, "Misa-Misa hasn't done anything!"

_You knew my name_, L thought. _You have someway of seeing people's names. You are, therefore, Kira._

Which was…weird. Misa's personality didn't match up with the profile he had in mind. Kira was ruthless to a desperate edge, an individual whose sanity depended on their self-justified justice. L frowned, perhaps there was more than one?

Or perhaps she was much more terrifying than the bottle of sunshine gracing Japan's magazine covers.

"We found a notebook with instructions on how to kill a person." L breathed into the microphone, and watched for her reaction.

* * *

Strapped down with the pores of her skin sizzling under the blazing light, Misa made herself laugh. She could do this. Misa-Misa was an actress.

"So what?" she giggled, "You don't really think writing down names in a notebook could kill anyone, do you?"

It was true. The idea was absurd. She just had to make sure that he didn't test the theory himself. Or—

Rem. Rem had to stay out of his sight, or else they'd know for sure.

"All the names written down are those who have deceased," L stuck out stubbornly.

There had to be another Kira. He knew that. If she was the only one, than thousands of criminals would have died for unknown reasons. None of them had been written in her notebook. In truth, only three names had been scribbled down in the pristine pages. And if she had been ripping out the pages to hide the evidence, why would those three remain?

"So?" Misa's voice almost cracked. She took a deep breath. They had nothing on her. Nothing at all. "It's just a joke. Just some voodoo. Do you do this to every person that curses another?"

_

* * *

_

L sent the others out of the room, which they did not appreciate. Matsuda especially, who was casting sympathetic glances towards the bound celebrity. "We're supposed to make sure that no one does anything unreasonable…"

"L," Yagami started stiffly, "She's right. We don't have anything to suspect her of." He, like the others, obviously thought that this endeavor would turn out to be extremely embarrassing. She was, after all, famous. If word got out about the extremely unorthodox method of her captivity, they were all in trouble. And word would get out—she had no reason to protect them.

"Please trust me, Yagami-san," L muttered around a mouthful of cake, "It'll only take a few minutes.

They still obviously didn't want to leave, but did so anyways. Not out of trust, but an instinctive knowledge that L was a hell of a lot smarter than them, and he was they only hope they had.

"Misa-san," L switched the microphone back on after the others had trailed away, "It is true that we don't have enough evidence to prosecute you with. Our reasons for getting a warrant will not hold up in court."

On the screen, Misa's lips curled into a poorly concealed sneer.

"But," L's voice took on a hard edge, "You _are_ Kira."

"Misa-Misa is not Kira," Misa sniffed hotly. "Kira is Misa's hero, but Misa isn't Kira."

"I understand," L said calmly. There was no way it was her—there were at least two of them, "Misa-Misa, there are two people in this world who have the power to kill another person without ever touching them. One of them is you, and the other is Kira."

Misa's pale face flushed, "You're wrong! I can't do something like that—"

"Today," L interrupted her again, "You said my name. My real name. Nobody knows that."

"_You're_ that pervert from earlier?!" Misa shrieked, her eyebrows shooting up suddenly. L smiled a little. Good, so she was smart, and had already deduced who he was through the clues he had dropped.

"I am L," L correctd her, "I would appreciate it if you would call me that from now on."

_

* * *

_

Misa scoffed, "Why would I do _that_?"

"Because Kira will kill me, if my name gets out," L explained patiently. "I am the one trying to catch him."

For a second, the small, pale figure on his camera monitor did nothing, before lips pulled back into the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen.

"Kira will kill you," Misa stated, "Kira is Misa-Misa's hero."

"Why?" He reached for a stick of pocky.

"_Because_," Misa's voice took on an edge of passion, one that ran deep and hungry, "Because Kira stopped the man who killed Misa-Misa's parents."

She said _stopped_, not _killed_. He made a note of that.

"Did you know, Misa-san," he had to pause for a second to chew, then went back to studying her, "That Kira can control a person's actions before they die?"

Misa-Misa was quiet for a minute, "That's what the internet said," she responded finally, guarded.

"The man who killed your parents died of a heart attack," L began, "Obviously Kira's work. But his death had consequences. A very rich relative had passed away shortly before his own death, and had passed several millions of dollars onto him. When he died, that money disappeared."

What L was saying was a complete and total lie.

"You're lying," Misa-Misa snapped, "Kira would never—he killed that man for justice!"

"He killed that man for money, Misa," L corrected, "He's a one-man operation, and he needed funds. He robbed you of your chance at justice. Your parent's killer would have been given the death sentence. An official notice would have gone out, detailing his crimes."

Though it was hard to tell, her chin was wobbling precariously on his screens. Good.

"Misa-san," L began bringing his argument to a close, wide eyes taking in every detail of the girl's tense figure, "Kira is _nobody's_ hero."

The room was silent but for the crackle of static from the microphone. L wondered if Misa was going to cry. She didn't.

"Why are you telling me this?" Misa shouted suddenly, "Am I supposed to announce to the public that Kira is an evil-doer?"

"I want you to work with us," L corrected her; "You have someway of finding people's names, don't you?"

Misa was silent for a second. L could not guess at the furious war taking place within her.

"If I—" she broke off, "Is this recorded?"

"It won't be," L said immediately, and wasn't lying. Misa-Misa nodded.

"If I saw Kira, I would know it was him." Misa allowed softly. L had a million questions to ask her, but made himself force them back.

"Will you work with me, Misa-san?" a strange tug was pulling him closer and closer to the screen, as though to embrace it, "We'll ignore your notebook. Anything you might have done in the past will be set aside if you assist us."

"Kira…" Misa whispered. She grimaced tightly. "I—"

"_I'll do it."_


End file.
